callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frank Woods
Untitled stop deleted it, It is real info see References from E3 SolidHitman 101 21:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I know it is, but we don't have enough info as-of-yet to make a page worth having. 21:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) If someone from Treyarch says that the guy with the tatoos is named woods, then DAMN IT he stays Qw3rty! 22:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Woods, Frank Woods. 22:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Name According to IMDB, his actor plays Frank Woods. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1632479/ M901 [Talk] 01:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Then shouldn't this be enough to confirm his name? Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 10:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Protected I think this page should be protected from anons. Recently it has had a lot of vandalism been done to it. 00:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Moving Shouldn't this be moved to Woods? 21:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :IMDB says its Frank Woods, and its been there before we officially knew who Woods was. Darkman 4 21:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Ambidextrous? He is not ambidextrous. On some photos, like he is seen with a Commando in his left hand, but that thing (some sort of map) that should be on his LEFT arm is on his right arm, so it's just turned over. BRX 00:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC)BRX I got that from a trailer, so they may have flipped it for the trailer. -- :Probably. Like Soap. In many MW2 pics he's holding an M4A1 in his left hand. BRX 22:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC)BRX Per aboveAdvancedRookie 17:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Quote ..........we seriously couldn't find a better one? I don't think it really helps the page. Can we change it? -- ''"You see that Hind? We're gonna take it!" ''would be better. BRX 08:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC)BRX Also, if somebody doesn't know who is Woods and he looks at this page, first thing he'll see is that Woods is talking about his friend's balls. Woods will look like gay to that guy. That ain't cool. BRX 09:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC)BRX What if we used the "Looks don't count for shit in the jungle, This is 'Nam baby!" quote. Sounds better than anything we've heard so far. -- Maybe use the "You can't kill me!" quote from the Russian Roulette part 115 Zombie reference or what?AdvancedRookie 20:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we already know it has zombies. Dolten Let's Talk 20:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Likely a shoutout and nothing more. I don't know why so many people keep trying to find zombies in the campaign. Mechanical 42 22:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I think it was just a easter egg nothing more or maybe something like to get attention to zombies R1S3 W17H 7HE FALL3N 03:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) We need a verification On this quote: ''"An animal feeding on his own men's deaths. All he wants is to win, even if that means killing his men..." ''-Woods to Mason when he asks about Kravtchenko I've neaver heard it. I'll take it off next time I get on if we don't know where it came from. Dolten Let's Talk 20:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) on gamescom the full level of victor charlie was shown but it was only avaivible to the reporters and stuff it was not shown on the internet and no cameras and stuff like that were allowed. mabey someone who went there edited that page It kinda looks poetic, but it may be leaked or even invented. Don't put that on the article. Pedro9Basket aka BigPD7 Head on FIRE?! WTF, his head is not on fire in any point of the trailer. While he is crawling there is fire BEHIND him. BRX 08:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC)BRX Russian Roullete Did you just see the single player trailer?, seems like Frank will play Russian Roulette (I think I am not wrong saying it) as prisioner of the VC. Looks like a reference to Deer Hunter movie. Pedro9Basket aka BigPD7 Not to make spam But do you think Frank Woods is Tank Dempsey or one of the guys in Nacht der Untoten or Zombie Verrückt? Collector1 Well concidering that Dempsey has a name, and Woods is too young to have served in WWII, no. Conqueror of all Zombies 03:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Wait what? "Frank Woods is seen being interrogated by both NVA soldiers and '''U.S. personnel." - Source? Nelo Angelo97 20:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Full Name? Shouldn't this page be titled by Frank Woods' full name? I agree why did it get renamed? R1S3 W17H 7HE FALL3N 03:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it should be moved to Frank Woods. Icealien33 18:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It was renamed because the only source for his first name was the user-generated IMDB. However, I can confirm, having seen the entire game, that his name is Frank. When the game comes out, the page will be moved back. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Woods may be alive According to the CIA Data System via the command cat NoteX2.txt: July 4, 1978 Mr. Mason -- Woods is alive and remains the sole remaining American guest at the Hanoi Hilton. Thought you should know --X-- :Oh please, don't turn Woods into another Gaz or Ghost. He jumped out the window and his grenade exploded a second later. The grenade was ''on his belt. Unless he dropped Kravchenko, pulled the grenade away and got out of the way within two seconds, he's dead. Besides, Hudson said that he was dead. I'm pretty sure that Treyarch considers that canon. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Irregardless of the feasibility of Wood's survival, the idea should nevertheless be considered. If Treyarch wishes to permanently kill off Woods, why would they include this intel in the CIA terminal? In fact, we can neither conclusively assert that Woods is dead nor that he is still alive, as the burden of proof cannot be upheld by either side without the actual footage of Woods getting blown up (rather than the off-screen explosion). Leegao 04:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I think it's stupid to point blank say 'Woods is dead' when info in the game says he isn't. We didn't actually see him die, it's possible that when they both fell out the window Woods landed one side of an obstacle and Kravchenko the other, it's possible Woods did survive and seeing as Treyarch themselves put in the note I think it's up to Treyarch what they put in their game and consider canon and not you Toon Ganondorf. Regardless what you, a fan who has nothing to do with the development of the game, want to believe and regardless of what I want to believe they did intentionally not show Woods die and they did leave in a note in the game to say he was alive, how you could categoricallyt say he isn't is arrogant and ignorant. 12:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC)' :: ::'well i noticed that those grenades were kravchenckos not woods because the grenades were all linked to one string and woods wouldnt do that to himself.plus it is possible that woods held on to the edge of the office wontbackdown 12:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC)' :::Have you considered that the message to Mason may be a trap? As of now, Woods is dead, with no '''evidence' to suggest otherwise. A sequal to Black Ops hasn't even been started, I'm sure, so until we hear something more evident than X's message, Woods is considered KIA with a note about X's message on his page. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :On another note, do you guys even realize what Hanoi Hilton ''is? It was a fucking POW camp. YuriKaslov 20:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : :I'd like to add that all the missions are technically memories as Mason remembers them. The game even states how his mind and the side effects of his brain washing has altered his memories. Its quite possible that he thought he saw Woods tumble to certain doom, when in reality a similar event happened, but Woods was able to survive. 05:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : :OMG. Woods is dead! Another Gaz=Ghost=Soap=Roach=ALIVE theme? Toad2nd 07:13, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think he should simply presumed MIA because it is not confirmed that he died and it is not official that he is staying at the hotel. Don't forget MIA could mean KIA, but not confirmed. JUST KEEP IT AT PRESUMED KIA! We can confirm or deny that Woods is alive! So let's just put Presumed KIA so everybody wins! Killoren13 18:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :No. The purpose of X's email is unclear, for all we know, it is just a trap for Mason (which it probably is). Woods' survival would be highly unlikely (not to mention deflating to the heroic act), and his survival is really irrelevant because no sequel to Black Ops has even been confirmed. Its KIA with a note about X. That is all that is acceptable. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Toon the argument will keep on getting worse if we keep on switching it, it will be better if we just keep it Presumed KIA so we won't break out in a fight! Killoren13 05:39, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I will keep prolonging the argument as long as it remains Presumed KIA. There is no evidence to suggest Woods survived. It is perfectly fine the way it is currently. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::How about MIA? Frank may or may not be alive, and he, or his body, certainly has not been found yet. It frankly doesn't matter if it LOOKS like he died, becuase it's still speculation either way. All we know is that he is not there, ergo his status should be MIA and not KIA or presumed KIA. YuriKaslov 11:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::We had this argument on Bruce Harris' talk page. If you play the game straight, without doing anything out of the ordinary, the game producers intend you to believe that he is killed in action. X's email warrants mentioning, certainly, but it is not part of the story. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Unlike Harris, though, you don't ever see him or his body again and his fate is never specified by anyone but Hudson, who may or may not have actually known but rather assumed. Just put it to "Unknown/MIA" because we don't know and to call him KIA is speculation. Per COD:NOT, we don't allow speculation. YuriKaslov 03:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright I am sorry I know this was probably just finished but I agree with Yuri. Sorry Toon but what you just said doesn't make since if the games producers want him dead then why even bother creating specultion of him surviving. I don't know why they do this I mean they kill someone just to possibly revive them in a secret way like Reznov.Sniperteam82308 03:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fine, but for the record, I think you are all incorrect and I will gleefully correct the page when the information is confirmed. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::As JFK says, "Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names." I don't understand why it's so hard for you to accept that you're wrong. When Treyarch comes out with some kind of Frank Woods DLC I, too, will gladly correct the page. YuriKaslov 15:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't accept that I am wrong because frankly, there is no reason to believe I am. I don't consider X's statement strong enough to confirm anything beyond his death. I am just stating for the record, that I believe you are all wrong and that my correct account will prevail eventually. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Right there you just tried to say this is my way and it is the right way when the fact is you have just as much proof hes dead then we do him being alive.Sniperteam82308 21:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Keep it as MIA, but if DLC comes, expect Woods to be in a wheelchair or have amputated arms. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'''Bravo Five-Nine]] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|'Talk']] 20:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone here ever heard of Prosthetic limbs? I mean he could have those.Sniperteam82308 02:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :TG simply refuses to accept the fact that all of us don't know. He's going off of speculation which is NOT ALLOWED by wiki policy. I don't see what's so hard to accept about that. And @sniperteam, he could end up like Lieutenant Dan. YuriKaslov 03:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : :I think that X email thing was just someone screwing with Mason. If you hug a suicide bomber, don't expect to come out with more than 3 limbs left. Jackass2009 04:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC) True Yuri that would be a badass homeage or reference. And Jackass like I said prosthetic limbs. Plus wouldn't Kravchenko recieve most of the blast especially if he was face down? Sorry I'm just glad its MIA. And while it also likely being a ploy I think Treyarch is just saving him because they know players would be pissed to have him dead hes the Gaz/Chernov/Ghost of Black Ops. One of the favorites who must die. Besides hes Woods along with Reznov are the Chuck Norris of BO and everyone knows Norris can't die.Sniperteam82308 00:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Were prosthetic limbs invented back in the 70's? Killoren13 00:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :There've been prosthetics for hundreds of years -- glass eyes, peg legs... you get the picture. YuriKaslov 00:22, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : :I hear what you're saying Sniperteam, and I like what you're saying, that woods may still be alive, but do you think if he was captured at hotel Hinoi or whatever that they'd give him a prosthetic limb? Only if he was being tortured. Also, Kravchenko would receive most of it if he had the explosives on that side of the body. It's possible, but it's unlikely is what I'm trying to say. Jackass2009 00:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think he should simply presumed MIA because it is not confirmed that he died and it is not official that he is staying at the hotel. Don't forget MIA could mean KIA, but not confirmed. :Hey you guys know who the old guy is in the black ops 2 trailer ... Frank Woods! HAHAHAHAHA, he was alive ::We are aware of that, you know. 21:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) if he is in the sog/marnies why he is particapating in a cia activety?Butthead4 20:59, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I think the MACV-SOG is part of the CIA, feel free to correct me on this. - The Asian Gangsta', 05:25PM, December 6, 2010 Wrong. MACV-SOG wasn't part of the CIA. It was created when the CIA handed over the responsibility for covert ops in 'Nam to the US Military, so it's a military unit. Sgt. S.S. 13:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure this is right. On the trivia it says that you can get the Woods outfit on the X-Box Live Marketplace (I'm using it 'cause I have it) and I don't have hardened or pristige and it is't in the Marketplace so source this or tell it to me here or I'll delete it. Good Idea Alright, picture this, so if Woods is still alive, what if he broke out of Hanoi, then went back to the U.S. Then he's assigned to take out three targets in South Africa, and then there's this cool twist where Woods is going to kill Weaver, Mason, and Hudson. That would be an amazing sequel. Yes, I'm already thinking about Black Ops 2, because I don't want CoD 8 to be Sci Fi. 06:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Looks possible, but then again, people thought there were zombes in the campaign.-'Diegox223 22:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC)' Why does it say Woods is MIA? He most likely died. First off, I've seen people say that Kravchenko absorbed the grenades, but I can prove that wrong: first off, he only had about 3 seconds to rip off the grendes and put them under Kravchenko, a feat next to impossible. Second, even if he did get the grenades under Kravchenko, the explosion could do 2 things: send Woods flying back from the force and likely hit something and died from the impact. Or the shrapnol from the grenades could easily penetrate Kravchenko, thus killing Woods. And on top of that, even if he did survive those, the injuries he would have sustained would kill him unless he got immediate medical care, which it appears he never got. At least put him at presumed KIA . First, it is a video game, not the real world, in the real world, one bullet would kill a person, not 5. Second of all, Mason's head was screwed up by the brain washing, so he could of imagined Wood's death. Last, we have already done this argument read the talks! Killoren13 01:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Here we go again, like 'death' of Soap in Modern Warfare or death of Dimitri in end of WaW. 3arch WON"T kill Woods, this is confirmed that he is MIA Cpt.Shock 08:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Cpt.Shock its only a matter of time before we figure out reznov is alive just like woods, watch the BO2 trailer Woods is alive I write to computer cat notex2.txt and there was writing Woods alive and remains the sole remaining americans guest at the hanoi hilton HE is alive cause the message saying that he's alive was sent on July, 4th, 1978 and operation charybdis started on Oct. 28th, 1978 so the message cannot be fake. How do you know it can't be fake, or rather how do you know what's in it isn't fake? 17:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) At least give me some reasons of why you think that the message could be fake. Jan. 30th, 2012 Woods is alive I write to computer cat notex2.txt and there was writing Woods alive and remains the sole remaining americans guest at the hanoi hilton The picture is a joke, right? Get the older one here, because with no background it looks very stupid.Xeoxer 12:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) i need proof that he uses the f word 26 times Barnes Trivia note anyone else think the use of Barnes as a texture file name would be a reference to Platoon? he bares slight resemblance, in his use of an M16 Carbine, role as a team leader, both hold Sergeant ranks (Barnes is a Staff/Platoon Sergeant, Woods is just listen as "Sergeant") and their agressive nature, though Barnes is a bit more of a bastard than Woods was. any thoughts? could of just been so the 3D modellers would remember which model is Woods. this'll probably be ignored seeing as I'm not a signed up member, but a worthy point to think on in any case. It is a great point, i thought the same thing. Also sign up real quick man, we could use more members!If you work it out,Tell me what you find. 21:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Woods is alive He is alive with picture and audio proof confirmed be Activision, it takes a idiot not to realise A BL1ND K1D 19:47, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It's true. New audio file on the Call of Duty website with Woods' voice. The man survived those grenade explosions.Fox242 20:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Can someone the picture to Woods article. just for the record if woods is alive during black ops 2 hes going to be either 70 or 80s year old so yeah.Corporal grif 23:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC) He's older than you think. He's 95 in the game's universe. Fox242 01:23, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I bet Toon Ganondorf isn't feeling too hot right now, what with his preaching about his own speculation on Woods being dead will "prevail" over everything else.Kornflakes89 07:30, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Updatew with COD: Black Ops II photos Please update with an Image of him from the Black Ops II reveal trailer 1-10 00:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Legooreostudios 01:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) holy sh*t! he's 95 in 2025 actually! Better shot? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahaha at the people who kept saying he was dead and tried to bash anyone who doesn't agree otherwise and was later proven wrong. Serves you right for being narrow minded. 04:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :According to IGN there is at least one mission set in the early 80s and involves Woods, Mason, etc. but the vast majority is set in the 2025, and apparently Alex Mason's son is one of the main characters. --LOST-The Cartographer 04:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I am just wondering how he is still alive. I don't see how he would have survived but i am sure they have already thought that out. Would be cool to have a flashback mission playing as him like we did with Resnov to be honest. Also it woudl be cool if resnov was somehow at least mentioned Nism100 15:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Mason was brainwashed. He thought Reznov was with him everywhere. We know he wasn't, so who knows what else Mason was imagining? 15:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) 20:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Important This video explain how Woods survive (all Mason allucination, with Reznov) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zt5CajmhIrs&feature=player_embedded#t=164s Antagonist???????????? Is Woods a bad guy this time, because the main bad guy in B.O2 was talking to him like he was a friend but he was a friend in the original. :I also wonder how is it that they meet peacefully while they are supposed to be enemies.Xeoxer (talk) 19:59, September 4, 2012 (UTC) 1980s punch photo Who said that Wood is punching Kravchenko? They couldn't both have survived the grenades' explosion. 14:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I WAS NOT GOING DIE IN A FUCK*** SWAMP!!!! --- Frank Woods reason for surviving the Vietnam Main Photo Can someone change the main picture to him when he was younger? And can someone do the same for Mason? Because most of the game you see them not old men.Boomer8 (talk) 06:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Nuketown 2025 On Nuketown 2025 Mason's name is on the mailbox for the peach house and Wood's is on the mailbox for the buleish green house Coincidence? 17:33, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Did someone notice Frank Woods survived to Lev Kravchenko's sucide, and a Wood's famous quote is "You can't kill me."?!? Woods' knees Let's clear this up: if Woods' knees were "offshot" (not a word), he'd have no lower legs. They are gunshot wounds. Doublekill10 (talk) 16:55, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Declassified I was just reading through and noticed that the events of Black Ops: Declassified aren't in here at all, even if you go on to the Black Ops: Declassified page and go into the missions it just gives you a brief description of what happens rather than properly describing in detail. Has anyone played Declassified enough to put it in? Cpl. Tony 15:52pm May 21st, 2013 (GMT) I have never played Declassified but it should be there, whoever has it should help. feargm 04:04, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Trivia In Black Ops when Mason is tied up in the chair(The chair where he is being interrogated at the menu of the game) at the beginning of a level ( I do not recall the level) in the intro it says that everyone died at Vorkuta. Even ''Woods''. Yet Woods is present in Black Ops 2. Maybe Woods was not planned to return in any upcoming Call of Duty games, but when Black Ops 2 was created Treyarch must of thought of bringing him back because the only mention of Woods death was in an intro to a level, and that nobody would notice or recall that he died by the time Black Ops 2 arrived. 00:07, May 24, 2013 (UTC)ColbyMay Woods was never in Vorkuta. feargm 00:48, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Woods' Rank He is a Sergeant, is he not? His profile says Master Sergeant on the wiki. Should it be changed? :His Service Alpha jacket in Black Ops II has Master Sergeant stripes on it. 08:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Frank Woods This article needs to be nominated as FA pretty soon. 12:28, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Frank Woods' quote In the article, the quote reads "You can't kill me." but in the mission "Payback" it's "You can't kill ME!" I know it doesn't need to be exactly the same but a quote that famous deserves atleast an exclamation mark because Woods obviously shouted when he said that quote. 12:28, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Rank I know he is a master sergeant, but in Pyrrhic Victory, how come the three rockers of his rank were absent? For those who don't know, the rockers are the lower part of a military rank, below the chevrons (upper part). [[User:NintendoDrilly|'''Drilly]] [[User talk:NintendoDrilly|'Hedgehog']] 01:56, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :It might have something to do with the fact that CoD isn't a realistic military shooter, and that the devs probably don't put much attention towards getting the rank insignias 100% correct. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 03:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Hoo boy. Talk about laziness. [[User:NintendoDrilly|'Drilly']] [[User talk:NintendoDrilly|'Hedgehog']] 06:24, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::More importantly, where was his true rank confirmed? [[User:NintendoDrilly|'Drilly']] [[User talk:NintendoDrilly|'Hedgehog']] 01:56, January 15, 2016 (UTC)